


Now That You've Left Me

by LadyBrooke



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Guilt, M/M, Sex, Unhappy Ending, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:22:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23809081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBrooke/pseuds/LadyBrooke
Summary: Elenwë is dead, Fingon feels guilty, and Turgon seeks comfort even as he rages.
Relationships: Fingon | Findekáno/Turgon of Gondolin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Now That You've Left Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a 100 words of the worst hiking experience thread on FFA.

Turgon is needy in the wake of Elenwë's death, craving solace and a warm body in their bedroll that he can pretend in those slight moments between sleep and alertness is Elenwë returned.

More than that, Turgon is angry at anyone and everyone. On the nights that Idril is not in the tent, seeking solace with Aredhel, Turgon wishes to pound his frustration and need into another elf.

And Fingon is needy too, and full of guilt for how he had told them to trust the Fëanorians and how that had been a mistake. He knows Turgon, can see the feeling swelling inside his younger brother as they hike across the ice before bedding down, and he crawls into Turgon's bedroll those nights.

Turgon keeps his eyes closed during these encounters. They both keep most of their clothes on to block out the chill, and Fingon prepares himself while Turgon cannot see, sinking down onto his younger brother's cock with a slick passage so that Turgon can pretend his brother is Elenwë returned to life.

They fuck like that for months, even as Turgon grows more angry. This time, his anger is at himself, as he realises his desire to make love to his brother and not the ghost of his wife is slowly growing.

Fingon does not know, even when Turgon kisses him.

They reach the other side of the Ice, the end of this doomed hike, and Turgon takes a breath.

Perhaps, he thinks, it is time to let Elenwë dwell in the Halls in peace and treat Fingon better. He decides he will make Fingon a new bed as soon as he finds the wood, his brother will know what he means.

No sooner has he accepted this than Fingon leaves, and Turgon's anger turns to ice.


End file.
